The Atlantis Adventure
is a Game released on January 30th 2010. The game allows the player to see clips from the Atlantis Movie, play games, take pictures to store in Dr. Fish's Photo Album, and collect Treasures. Chapter 1: The Impossible quest Key: Crab Key Release Date: January 30th 2010 Video 1-4 The Camera zooms up to the inside the Neptune Carrier. Captain Ace Speedman is turning a pirate steering wheel, he presses a button, then he pulls up a cord "Attention all hands this is your captain speaking. We are now passing 8000 meters. If you look out your port side window you will see darkness. However, if you turn your attention to the starboard side of the craft, you can catch a glimpse of total...blackness" Says Ace "Ha,ha ha ha. Total blackness, that never get's old Ace" Says Dr. Fisher. The elevator opens, and out walks Professor Rhodes. As she walks up behind Fisher, and see's his brick built fish, she says "Very nice. What is it, Dr. Fisher?" Fish replies "Please, call me fish. It's an undocumented species; there have been reports of it dating back hundreds of years. Sadly, no one's ever found one." Dr. Fish's Photos See Dr. Fishe's Photos Walkthrough. Video 2-4 Rhodes touches the model Fisher finished making. "That's 'cuz its a myth. It doesn't exist. We've been on a hundred salvage missions, Every time, he thinks he's going to see one." Says Ace. "I think it's nice to believe in something. Even if it hasn't be proven. The brilliant physicist Albert Einstein once said "(Rhodes tries to imitate Einstein's voice)It's not that I'm so smart, it's just I stay with problems longer" says Sam. "He wasn't talking about a fish." Says Ace. "Ugh. It applies to everything in life. The only way to fail, is to give up" says Sam "Wait, Where's First mate Spears?" also says Sam. Ace and Sam see Lance sleeping on a bed with his hair over his face. "ZZZZZzzzzz. Sure, throw a parade in my honor, that'll be great." Says Lance while sleeping. Ace approaches the sleeping Lance. Ace then kicks the bed, Lance then lands on the ground with his hair still over his face "Who wants some!" Says Lance as his hand is above is head, and his second hand is in front of him "Oh no! I'm blind" Ahhhhh, ahhhhh" Also says Lance, as his hair falls off."I'm sorry Lance. Did I scare you?" Says Ace. Lance jumps back onto the bed in his sitting pose "Yeah right. Nothing scares me, in fact -" Ace Shouts "On your feet Maggot!" "Aye aye sir" Says Lance, standing straight up on the floor, without hair, saluting. "Ha, ha ha ha. Ha ha ha" laughs Ace. "Okay, yeah, that scares me" Says Lance. "It's the eye patch...isn't it." says Ace "It helps" says Lance. "Hey, what happened to my briefing table?" Lance looks at his bed, he gets off his bed, "Someone must have turned it into a bed, ha, the nerve of some people, right?" Says Lance. He then moves his bed away from it's original spot and remakes it into the briefing table. All of the crew walks over to the table "If your finished with your beauty sleep, I'd like you to meet, Professor Samantha Rhodes." Says Ace "Hellooooooooo Sam" Says Lance. "Please, call me professor" says Sam angrily. "First mate Lance Spears. Deep sea diver, and expert in anything that goes boom". Lance then turns his head to the right and sees his hair on the ground. He laughs, and goes and pick it up, then returns to his spot he was before. "Ah, there" says Lance after pushing his hair up. "I know who you are (Sam, referring to the Deep Sea Salvage Crew), you're the best of the best, hand picked for this mission. There's a sea station on the ocean floor, built to recover, uh, um, rare antiquities. A few weeks ago there was an underwater earthquake and the crew barely escaped. The station disappeared" says Sam. "Nothing disappears, if it's down here, we'll find it." Says Ace. Sam replies to Ace "Well it may not be that easy. You see, the sea station was built to explore a theory I have" Sam pulls out a projector and places it on the briefing table. "Hmmm" Says Ace. Sam projects a picture of Atlantis above the sea "Legend tells of an island in the Atlantic that -" Sam is interrupted by Lance "Wait a minute, a professor, a slide show, this reminds me of school! I hated school." "Quiet Lance" Says Fisher. "Hmph!" Lance says as he turns his back from the slide show. Sam starts over "Legend tells of an island in the Atlantic that contained a great city, with riches beyond our imagination" Sam switches slide, to a slide of the entrance to Atlantis "It's walls were made of precious metals" Sam switches to slide with Atlantean people walking on a road "It's architecture was so advanced, some believe we have still not matched it today" Sam switches to a slide of an erupting underwater volcano. "But, volcanic activity on the ocean floor led to a tidal wave" Sam switches to a slide with Atlantean people running from a Tidal Wave, then to a slide of the City Of Atlantis falling into the Sea "The entire island was swallowed up by the sea" Sam switches to a slide that says "The End" "Never to be seen again" says Sam. Dr. Fisher starts crying. "Until now" Sam pulls out the Pyramid map to Atlantis "Behold, the map to Atlantis!" says Sam. She then bangs it down in front of the sleeping Lance, waking him. "That doesn't look like a map" says Lance. "You said this was a salvage mission, not a wild goose chase!" says Ace. Ace then walks away, up the stairs to the bridge. "I had to say that or you would have never agreed to this mission. Nobody ever believes it exists!" says Sam. "You're right about that. With all do respect professor, were a salvage crew. We salvage things and hope to find a little treasure along the way" Says Ace. Sam walks up to the bridge, behind the pilot seat where Ace is sitting "This map could be the key to unlocking the greatest treasure of all time" Ace ans Sam suddenly hear the alarm. "Proximity Alert" Says Ace. He then runs down the stairs to a machine. As Sam gets down the stairs, Lance runs past her also to the machine. "Uh oh, something big, a hundred meters in closing" Says Ace. "Collision course captain" says Lance. Ace looks at Lance and says "Brace yourselves" Lance then turns around and looks up, then the rest of the crew looks up to see an eye of a creature, and it's legs. The Creature looks at the Sub. Lance then jumps out of his chair and says "A Giant Crab!" "Grrrrr" says Ace. "Maybe it won't see us" Says Fisher, "I don't think it needs to see us" Says Sam. She then notices that the place on the Pyramid Map to Atlantis where the Crab Key is supposed to be is flashing orange "I think it's sensing us". The Crab then pines it's claws into the sub, letting water into the Sub. The Crab then throws the sub down, and the sub slides down the sea floor almost into the extinct volcano. While Ace is holding the steering wheel, he yells "Lance! Give me a grappler of stern. Aim for the rim!" "Aye aye sir", Lance moves a lever up and presses a button. A Torpedo is shot out the back of the Neptune, and goes between a rock, and the transparent piece turns into a grappling hook. The Sub then leans a bit over the Extinct Volcano. "Whoa. Captain wrecked sub" Says Lance as he points to a Wreck of a smaller Sub. "From the Sea Station" says Sam. Lance looks at the radar, and see's a red circle. "Sir, It's (Lance referring to the Giant Crab) coming back" "Lance; you have the con. I'm going crabbing," says Ace. Crab Attack! The player has to play crab attack and defeat the Giant Crab. Video 3-4 Ace builds a Crab Trap, and the top of the trap falls down, capturing the Crab. The Crab starts snipping at Ace "Hey, why so crabby?" Ace then notices the crab key, and goes over to it. Inside, he puts it on the table "I think this is what it was guarding" Says Ace. Sam looks at the key, then Ace then feels the Ship rumble "Huh?". "Lance, please tell me you fixed the cable" Says Fisher scared as he feels the rumbling, "Huh, I knew I forgot something". The cable breaks, and the Neptune Carrier falls into the Volcano. Everyone on the Neptune starts screaming. The Neptune falls into the volcano, but it touches some rock thing, and the Neptune goes through a bunch of tunnels, and exits the volcano through a hole. The Neptune then lands on the sea floor. Since Dr. Fisher is still screaming, Lance puts his hand over Fishers mouth. "Where are we?" Says Ace, "15,000 meters" says Lance, "Impossible. No one's ever traveled that far below the surface. In fact no map even shows this depth exists" says Fisher "Huh" Says Lance "This one does. And if I understand this map correctly, there should be one crystal (Key) for each side of the Pyramid. The first crystal lay at the gate to another world, the Volcano was the gate. That leaves three more (Three More Keys), find them, an we find Atlantis" Says Sam. Fisher approaches Sam and says "We're not actually going to look for them, are we, Sir?". Ace looks at the ground, and notices water on it "Not in this sub, to much damage" Says Ace. "Then what are we gonna do?" Says Sam "Any good salvage team travels with more then one sub," Says Ace, as everybody gets in the Elevator. "and were the best!" All of the crew get out of the elevator, and the door closes. View in Augmented Reality See View in Augmented Reality for walkthrough. Video 4-4 Two big doors open on the front of the sub, and the Dive Booster, Scavenger, Turbo Submarine, and Lance come out. A Trailer for Chapter 2 is shown. Chapter 2: The Gateway of the Squid Key: Squid Key Release Date: March 1st 2010 Video 1-3 Two big doors open on the front of the sub, and the Dive Booster, Scavenger, Turbo Submarine, and Lance come out. All of the crew pass a rock, but the rock opens it eye, and the rock appears to be a Giant Squid, and the Squid goes after the crew. As Sam is in the cockpit of her vehicle, the Green spot on the Pyramid Map To Atlantis starts flashing green. Ocean Floor Explore The player must move along the Ocean Floor, collecting treasures, and will progress to the next video at a certain spot. The player can skip this. Video 2-3 She then gets out of her Sub, points at two opened gold gates, and swims towards it. After she swim towards it, all of the crew goes towards it, parks there vehicles on the sea floor, and get off. "Ah, amazing" says Sam. Lance comes up beside her "If this is Atlantis I want a Refund" says Lance. Sam then points to a wall with markings on it "Look here, these markings are the same as on the map!" Says Sam. "Who would build this?" says Ace. The camera then zooms up to a Squid Warrior saying "EARRRRRrrrrrrrr" Says the Squid Warrior as he points a Trident at the group "Maybe that Squid Man holding the Pitchfork!" Says Lance "It's a Trident" says Sam "Oh, a Trident. I was worried there for a second". Allot more "EARRRRRrrrrrrrr"s come from behind the rock, and the Rock that has the markings slides up and more Squid Warriors are coming out. The Crew look at all the Squid Warriors "Now we can worry" says Ace "No. We need to let them know we mean them no harm. We are guests in there home. If you were to have a guest in your home you would want an introduction" Says Dr. Fisher "Not if you look like that" says Lance. Fisher walks up the stairs, then kneels down and says "Hellooooooo. We come in peace". Both Lance and Ace say "Huh?" "We are looking for a crystal, so if you could point the way", three Squid Warriors come up to him, and one points there Tridents at him. Sam then reads what the Markings on the Rock that slided up "Beware...those...who...enter. Fish, get out of there!". As the Squids Warriors look at Fish, he takes two photos of them, and the flash makes the Warriors look away. Fish then swims up, as eight Squid Warriors throw there Tridents at the place Fish was standing before. As Fish is swimming away he yells "Swim Away!". As he yelled this, all of the Crew got back in there vehicles, and moved away as the gold gates closed, and the Squid Warriors behind the gates watched the divers swim away. As Sam is swimming away, the green spot on the Pyramid Map starts flashing, and Sam says "Oh no" as she sees this. As Ace hears this, he says "Wha- oh" as he sees the Giant Squid which they thought was before a rock, appears in front of him. Tentacle Tickle The player must play and complete tentacle tickle. Video 3-3 After Lance says this, all of the Crew turns around, and heads to the caves, as the Giant Squid pursues them. All of the crew departs from there vehicle and head into caves, and try to make the squid put his tentacles through the caves, and when they have a chance, they tie the squids tentacle in a knot. When fish is about to Take the squids picture he says "Smile, say ink" and he then takes a picture of the squid, with all his tentacles in knots, then a picture of Lance and Ace in front of the squids eye, then a picture of Sam holding the Green Squid Key. A trailer for Chapter 3 is shown. Chapter 3: Attack of the Mantas Key: Turtle Key Release Date: April 1st 2010 Video 1-3 All of the crew pass a rock. All of the Vehicles go down into some seaweed. As Sam is in the Turbo Sub, the Blue spot on the Pyramid Map to Atlantis starts flashing.,, Ocean Floor Explore The Player has to play a different version of Ocean Floor Explore. Video 2-3 All the vehicles stop, and Ace sees something Burrow underneath the sand, he then says to fish "Fish, what is that" "Ah, looks like Manta Rays. But don't worry, there harmless". Three Manta Warriors jump out of the sand, one by one, make a sound, and point there Tridents at the crew. "Harmless?" shouts Lance. Just then, Manta Rays approach the Turbo Submarine, and other Manta Rays jump out of the sand, Manta Bash! The player has to complete Manta Bash!. Video 3-3 Lance does some Karate, and frightens them. After this, Lance says "Ha Ha. Alright" "That's odd, they seem scared" Says Fisher "Of course they were scared. didn't you see those moves" Says Lance. "What would have scared them like that?" asks Sam, Ace then points behind Lance and screams "Sharrrrkkkk!". Lance says "Huh?" then he looks behind him, "Ah, ahhhh, ah, ah" and swims away from the Giant Shark. A Trailer for Chapter 4 is shown. Chapter 4: Jaws of The Sharks Key: '''Manta RayKey '''Release Date: '''June 2010 Video 1-2 The Shark pursues Lance. "Ahhhh, ahhh" yells Lance swimming down to the left, then up to the right to avoid getting eaten. Lance then hides behind a rock, panting, he then notices the shark is now chasing Fisher in the Scavenger. View in Augmented Reality See View in Augmented Reality for walkthrough. Shark Chase The player has to complete Shark Chase Video 2-2 Just then, Ace goes up in front of The Shark, and throws a Trident in mouth, stopping the Shark from closing his lower jaw. Fisher then turns the Scavenger around, to see Ace on the right side of the shark. Ace says to Fish "Fish, get a photo" Fish then shouts "Ace, look out!" The Shark closes his jaw, and gets the Trident out of his mouth. "Awww, you ruined the picture" says Ace to the Shark. The Shark looks at Ace, and Ace jets away. As Ace goes past Lance, Lance puts some bricks together, and puts an Airtank Helmet on top of the bricks "Go get him little buddy" Says Ace to the Airtank Helmet as he kisses it. As the Shark is chasing Ace, the Decoy flies past the left of Ace's Dive Booster, and the Shark chases, and eats the decoy. As Sam sees that Shark ate the Decoy, she says to Lance "It didn't work", "Wait for it" says Lance. As the shark is about to chase Ace, the Shark burps, puffs up, and floats up. "Hey pal, you gotta lay off the beans" Says Ace as he sees the Shark puff up. "Haaaaa, guys, over here!" Says Fish as he sees the Blue Manta Ray Key on his left. Ace picks up the Manta Ray Key. As Ace picked up the Key, a Manta Warrior jumps out of the Sand, and knocks Ace's Airtank Helmet and Eye patch off, and takes the Key. Ace swims over to Sam who has Ace's Airtank helmet. After he puts it on, he drains the water in it. "There's nothing wrong with you eye" Says Fish as he sees that Ace's right eye is okay. "I never said nothing was wrong with my eye. I just think Eye patches are cool. Ace swims over to the Dive Booster, starts it up, and says "And I want it back" as he jets away. A Trailer for Chapter 5 is shown. Chapter 5: The Lost City '''Key: Shark Key Release Date:'July 2010 Video 1-3 "I never said nothing was wrong with my eye. I just think Eye patches are cool. Ace swims over to the Dive Booster, starts it up, and says "And I want it back" as he jets away. "We have to go after him. If he gets lost out there we'll never find him" Says Sam "Relax. Every sub has a tracking device" Says Lance. Fisher moves into the Shark Mouth Cave as they track Ace, with Sam in the Turbo Sub behind him. Lance and Fish get out of their subs. View in Augmented Reality See View in Augmented Reality for walkthrough. "Over here" says Ace as he leans against a gold gate, holding the Trident of the Manta Ray. "Huh" says Lance "We thought we lot ya" said Fisher. "What took ya so long" says Ace as He gives Lance a High Five. Ace then pulls out the Manta Ray Key. Video 2-3 "Woohoo! Good job captain" says Lance as Ace throws the Key at the Turbo Sub, and Sam catches it with the robotic arm. "Woohoo!" Says Sam as she brings the key close to the Cockpit. "Hey. I want an eye patch too" Says Dr. Fisher. Just then, the cave started to rumble. After the rumbling, the bottom jaw of the Shark Mouth opened, and lots of Shark Warriors swam out. Lots of Shark Warriors went around Fisher in a circle, and above the Turbo Sub. One Warrior went on the left of Fisher, but swimmed away Fisher then said "Haaa, hmmmm". Some shark warriors go around Ace on the Dive Booster, but Ace jets through them, and and joins the rest of the Crew "We don't have any weapons to fight them" Says Ace. "I got it. The Shark didn't go after me because he didn't see me. Sharks hunt by movement, right? So we run away" Says Fisher "How can we run away, without, moving!" Says Lance. The Turbo Sub, and the Scavenger start moving away from the crew, the sharks nor knowing that a Trident has been stuck somewhere so the ships keep moving forward. When the sharks are away, all of the crew get out of the sand. When Sam gets out of the sand, she notices something glowing yellow far on the left, she then says "The final crystal". Sam then picks up the key, then swims over to the Portal, sad. She then says "We found all the crystals, Atlantis should be here. I guess it is just a myth". Ace swims up to Sam "You say it's here, and we'll find it, I believe in you. Your part of this crew now" Sam looks up at Ace, and she smiles "Thanks" says Sam. She then looks at the Portal, and says "Guys, the crystals don't provide the key to Atlantis, they are the key!". Gate of Atlantis The player has to complete Gate of Atlantis. Video 3-3 "We're still missing one" says Fish as he points to a place in front of the Portal where a key is supposed to go. Sam then starts to frown. Just then, the Pyramid Map to Atlantis opened and reveals the very last key. Everyone then says "Haaaaa". "It was right there the whole time" says Ace. Sam then picks up the Key, puts it where it's supposed to go, and turns it. After she does that, rocks start falling from the ceiling. And the two Shark Statues break, revealing two real sharks. "You gotta be kidding me!" yells Lance as he sees the sharks swim through them, then bite twice. The power from the keys activates the portal to Atlantis. "Come on! We have to go through!" Says Sam. The sharks start swimming around the portal. "The only way were gonna pass those things, is in a rocket!" says Lance, Ace replies "Good Idea. Were gonna build a rocket". Sam gets to completely white bottles out of the back holes of Fisher's Airtank Helmet. She then places one of the bottles on the Left side, of the Left turbine of the Dive Booster, and Fisher places the other bottle on the right side of the right turbine. Ace then places one bottle behind each turbine. Then Ace and Fish pull the lights off the side of Lance's Airtank Helmet, and place them on the Dive Booster. Lance holds on to the Bottle on the right side of the turbine, and Fisher holds on to the bottle on the Right side on the right turbine, and Sam holds on to the right side, of the left Turbine, and Ace pilots the Vehicle "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Lift Off!" Says Ace, and they rocket into the portal. Everyone is on the ground, Sam however gets up and says "Haaaaaa. The Lost City Of Atlantis!" Lance then walks beside here and says "It's no lost anymore" "Never give up" Says Fish behind Sam "Good Work Atlantis Crew, hey, that has a nice ring to it" Says Ace. The camera then zooms up to the main Pyramid In Atlantis, then zooms back through a door showing the viewer all the pyramids. Several newspapers come up showing headlines about Headlines including an article Daily connection, with the headline "We found It". Then a Article in the Brick Press with the Headline "Fish Finds Fish" Dr. Fisher names new species after himself. Then in a Newpaper article, the Headline "''Sub Salvaged" There is a picture of Ace standing next to a salvaged sub. Then an Article in AFOL times has the Headline "Professor Rhodes Joins the Atlantis Crew. And then there's in an article in The Tribune with the Headline "Salvage Crew Heroes" And a picture of the whole Atlantis crew in their Diving Suits. Interactive Dr. Fish's Photos This screen explains how to take photos and see it in the album. 1. Look for this icon through the Atlantis Adventure. ::::2. Click the icon to capture the image. 3. The photo will then be saved to Fish's photo album. 4. Click the camera icon in your control panel to keep track of the images you've collected. View in Augmented Reality There are three Atlantis Vehicles: The Dive Booster, Scavenger, and Turbo Submarine. There is a small button with an Atlantis key on a white background. Clicking on them gives the viewer instructions on how to see the chosen Atlantis Vehicle in Augmented Reality. ''NOTE''''': A webcam is needed to see the chosen Atlantis Vehicle in Augmented Reality. The Treasure Chest 1. Look for glowing items throughout the Atlantis Adventure (And Ocean Floor Explore) 2. Click on the items to add it to your treasure collection. 3. Click the treasure chest icon in your control panel to access your inventory. Obtainable Items * Billy the Squid's Gun * Captain Hook's Hook * Poseidon's Ring * Mask of the Ancients * Trench Wrench * King Midas Jr. Gold Micro fig * Evil Skull * Lost Divers Helmet * Poseidon's Trident * Wheel of the Deep * Temple Crab Leg * Sea Witches Wand * Mermaids Scepter * Sugerskull * Harpoon * Harpoons Hook * Lost Power Crystal * Boat Propeller * Treasure Island Treasure * Message in a Bottle The last 10 treasures can be found in The Quest for the Golden King Trivia * In Chapter 1, the rockets fired in Crab Attack are different then the ones in the Crab Attack! in the Atlantis Funzone. Later after The Atlantis Adventure was released, the rockets were corrected to match the ones in the Adventure. * Oddly, in Chapter 3, the player gets the Turtle Key instead of the supposed Manta Ray Key. * In Chapter 5, when the Pyramid map to Atlantis opens up, the Shark Key is inside instead of the Turtle Key. External Links *Play The Atlantis Adventure on Lego.com! Category:Games